Voici venue la mort
by Autumn88
Summary: - Slash - Fic Dir en grey. Bienvenue au tribunal céleste... AU.


_Base : Dir en grey.  
Auteur : Miyuse.  
Genre : AU ? Humour foireux, angst (?), slash.  
Couple : Oula… KaoruToshiya (yeah), ToshiyaDie (nyaaah !), KaoruDie (… wtf ?).  
Spoilers : Bienvenue au tribunal céleste, mes lapins.  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Dir en grey. Je vous jure. °°_

_

* * *

_

**Voici venue la mort.**

« Accusé, levez-vous. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me demande où je suis ; je ne connais pas cet endroit. Il y a devant moi une estrade, dans une matière qui me rappelle le bois. Un homme s'y tient. Il est habillé d'un costume aux teintes bleutées si sombres qu'on pourrait les croire noires. En dessous, une simple chemise blanche, rehaussée d'une cravate aux couleurs charbonneuses. Ses chaussures semblent cirées. L'homme dégagerait une sensation de propre sur-soi s'il n'était pas paré de cet étrange casque aux grosses lunettes, qui n'est pas sans rappeler ceux que portaient les aviateurs. Des cheveux bruns striés de mèches blondes s'en échappent, partant en tous sens. Le tout donnant une impression de flou, un individu décalé, presque effrayant.

« Accusé, nous vous attendions. » Reprend la voix.

Je suis étonné lorsque je comprends que c'est après moi que l'on en a. Je n'ai même pas vu les lèvres de l'homme remuer, pourtant, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il est l'auteur de ces paroles. Il lève une main et, d'un coup, je sens ma langue se délier. « Exprime-toi » me hurle tout mon être. Chaque pore de ma peau me crie que je dois répondre, articuler quelque son, dussé-je passer pour un imbécile. Étrangement, je ne peux résister.

« Vous… m'attendiez ? »

J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir prononcé un son depuis des lustres. Les mots sortent difficilement.

« Oui, oui. »

Et cette fois, je vois ses lèvres bouger.

« Pour le procès. » Reprend l'homme. « Nous allons commencer. »

Il est agité et commence à faire les cent pas.

« Enfin… Encore faut-il qu'elle arrive. »

Soupirant, il remet sa cravate en place, en resserre le nœud. Il regarde la porte d'un air las et puis se tourne dans ma direction. Il me jauge, me déshabille des yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise d'être ainsi mis à nu.

« Et elle traîne, elle traîne… Désolé pour l'attente. »  
« Mais… De qui parlez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, de la faucheuse, évidemment ! Elle n'est pas des plus ponctuelles et, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons commencer sans elle. »

Je dévisage mon homme, partagé entre incompréhension et une folle envie de rire. Je me retiens de le faire ; il le prendrait sans doute mal. Bien vite, une nouvelle question me taraude les lèvres.

« Vous parliez en _nous_ il y a encore deux minutes. Pourtant, je ne vois personne d'autre. »  
« C'est pompeusement de rigueur. » Il hausse les épaules. « Vous avez néanmoins dû mal regarder. Derrière vous… »

Je me retourne et, en effet, il y a quelqu'un. Un peu plus grand que l'exubérant homme de l'estrade, le second inconnu est cependant plus chétif. L'air sérieux, peu souriant, il n'a pas un regard pour moi, plongé dans une tas de paperasse qui en découragerait plus d'un. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombent en cascade sur son visage, lui troublant sans doute la vue. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de le déranger.

« Votre avocat. » Me désigne l'homme agité. « Ah… Et elle tarde, elle tarde… L'an prochain, je lui payerai une montre, tiens ! »  
« Dix centimètres de ma chevelure qu'elle la perdrait. » Répond mon prétendu avocat, sans quitter son tas de feuilles des yeux.  
« Oh ! oh ! Tenu ! Hey, vous êtes témoin, il a parié un bout de sa tignasse ! »  
« Pardon ? » Demandé-je avec incrédulité.  
« Si, si. Vous êtes témoin. »

L'homme, catégorique, jubile. Il se retient péniblement de crier lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

« Faucheuse ! »  
« Raté. » Déclare le nouveau venu. « Ramasseur. »

Mon avocat ricane.

« Ramoneur, tu veux dire… »  
« Je ne te permet pas ! »  
« Mais oui, mais oui… »  
« Tiens qui voilà… Tu viens nettoyer la salle, mon petit ? »  
« Je ne suis pas petit. Et je vous apporte du boulot. »

Le ramasseur – dont la pâleur de la peau contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de son habillement – vient s'installer au fond de la salle où il entreprend de dépoussiérer chaque chaise. Sitôt le coup de balai donné, une forme ectoplasmique à l'air endormi apparaît sur le siège.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Les morts du jour, en attente de jugement. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Nous allons peser vos actes. » Soupire le blond, taciturne.  
« Déterminant votre place ; cieux ou enfers, nous verrons. Enfin, encore faut-il que la faucheuse arrive… »  
« Et vu comme elle zèle… »  
« C'est peu de le dire, elle l'aime, son job ! »

Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. Grande, cheveux lâchés et longue robe brune ? Petite et effacée ? Qui peut se targuer d'avoir vu la faucheuse et d'en être revenu ?

« Et il est mort comment, celui-là ? » Demande le ramasseur en me désignant.

Je hausse un sourcil. En voilà une bonne question.  
Mort.  
Mort…  
Je murmure le mot plusieurs fois, avec des intonations différentes. Cela ne change rien, ça me paraît toujours aussi vague, aussi aberrant. Si j'étais mort, je m'en souviendrais, non ?

« Alors là… » Marmonne l'homme aux grosses lunettes. « C'est quoi votre nom ? »  
« Daisuke Andou. »  
« Andou… Andou… »

Il farfouille dans un classeur puis regarde l'avocat.

« Pas la peine de me fixer ainsi, je n'ai rien sur lui. »  
« Ah… Bon. »

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air ennuyé.

« Et donc, vous êtes mort comment ? »  
« Je suis censé savoir ? »  
« Ha ! C'est la meilleur celle-là. »  
« Oh, toi, le ramoneur, la ferme ! » Sifflé-je.  
« Kaoru ! Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas le droit de me parler de la sorte ! »  
« _Qu'il n'a pas le droit de me parler de la sorte_. » Répéta l'interpellé. « Et pour toi, mon cher, c'est _Monsieur le juge_. »

Ignorant les taquineries des deux hommes, je me retourne vers l'avocat. Replongé dans ses dossiers, il ne lève même pas la tête lorsque les portes s'ouvrent brusquement. L'air s'engouffre dans la pièce et je me rends compte que, maintenant que je respire, j'avais jusque là l'impression d'étouffer.  
Une multitude de chauves-souris volette vers moi. Je me couvre les yeux du plat de la main, espérant qu'elles m'éviteront. Peine perdue.  
Mais, lorsque l'impact devrait se produire, ce sont deux bras que je sens entourer ma taille. Je me raidis alors qu'une voix murmure à mon oreille.

« Le réveil a-t-il été doux ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre – et encore moins de répondre – que déjà les chauves-souris reparaissent. Elles remontent l'allée centrale, jusqu'à l'estrade. Elles se brouillent l'espace de quelques secondes ; une homme semble prendre leur place. Mais ce n'est qu'illusoire.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le juge. Là, l'homme se remontre. Je ne le vois que de dos. C'est cependant suffisant pour que mon sang se glace. Je suis figé, incapable de bouger, me retenant même de respirer.

« Tu m'as manqué, Kaoru… » Souffle-t-il.  
« Hmm… Toi aussi… »

Ensuite, il se retourne. Il me regarde en souriant, d'un air qui se veut bienveillant.  
Lui aussi est entièrement vêtu de noir. La veste, qu'il garde fermée, va jusqu'à dissimuler ses pieds, tant elle est longue. Il porte un grand chapeau, très _long_, _large_, posé de telle façon qu'il lui cache même un œil. Celui qui reste visible, le gauche, est bleu. Si bleu, si profond, qu'il ne peut pas être naturel. Il captive tout en donnant envie de fuir. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, noirs et méchés de rouge sur leurs longueurs, balayent son visage de manière asymétrique. Ses traits sont étonnamment fins, quoi que bien dessinés.  
Il s'avance vers moi. Je suis subjugué par son élégance ; il ne marche pas.  
Il glisse.  
Et puis, je comprends. Je comprends à cet étrange sourire, à e regard si froid, si terrifiant.  
Il _est_ la faucheuse.  
La mort a un visage androgyne.

« Ton visage ne me dis rien. Qui es-tu ? »  
« Andou Daisukue. Dossier absent du registre. Tu ne l'aurais pas fauché par hasard ? » Demande mon avocat d'un air profondément ennuyé.  
« Ce serait bien possible… Je me suis pris les pieds dans ma veste, hier matin. »  
« _Encore_ ! »  
« Gueule pas Shinya, c'est jamais que la troisième fois en deux semaines. »

Je toussote, histoire de leur rappeler ma présence.

« En quoi trébucher serait-il grave ? »  
« S'il a sa faux en main, il peut arracher quelques centaines d'âmes par pure erreur. »  
« Hé, n'exagérons rien ! Pas plus d'une dizaine. »  
« Tu imagines que ça fait une trentaine d'âmes, non mûres, à ramasser et ensuite, à juger ? Tu aimes peut-être ton boulot, mais ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ! »  
« Kyo, il n'a pas fait exprès… »  
« Je m'en fiche,_ Monsieur le juge_, les faits sont là. »  
« Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Cela voudrait dire qu'on m'a tué par _erreur_ ? »

Je commence à voir rouge. Me faire crever avant l'heure ? Joli, j'en aurai des choses à raconter, une fois mon procès fini…  
Le juge, l'avocat et la faucheuse se concertent. Ils chuchotent si bas que je ne peux rien entendre.  
Le ramasseur se tourne vers moi.

« Chiants, hein ? Enfin, tu as encore de la chance qu'ils aient repéré la faute et soient dans un bon jour. »  
« Oh oui, ça me fait une belle jambe… » Ricané-je.

Je jette un regard au trio qui semble agité. L'avocat râle, rechigne, stipule. Une faute, certes, mais le mal est commis, autant prendre de l'avance pour le boulot. Le juge montre le classeur. « Pas de dossiers ! » L'entends-je dire. Et la faucheuse de se faire plus petite – ce qui semble difficile vu sa grande taille – et de jurer de tout réparer, de remettre de l'ordre.

« D'ailleurs… »

Elle se tourne vers moi. S'approche, glisse et susurre.

« Désolé… Nous nous reverrons une autre fois. »

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et souffle, souffle, souffle…  
J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre un « Vous voyez ? » que je me sens aspiré.  
À moins que ce ne soit rejeté… ?

_oOoOo _

« Oh ! Regardez ; il se réveille ! »  
« Enfin ? Pas trop tôt. On va pouvoir reprendre les répétitions dans combien de temps, tu penses ? »  
« Tu permets ? Il va avoir besoin de repos dans les semaines qui viennent ! »  
« Vos gueules, laissez-le émerger ! Ce que vous pouvez être bruyants… »

Je cligne des yeux alors que le flou qui m'entoure s'estompe progressivement. Je commence à distinguer formes et couleurs, sons et paroles.  
Je suis couché sur un lit peu confortable, dans une petite chambre aux murs verts clairs. Toshiya est appuyé sur la couverture, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Il me regarde en souriant.

« Salut Princesse. »  
« Hey… » Murmuré-je. « Il est quelle heure ? »

Shinya se tient derrière lui, debout. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, je vois qu'il a comme l'air soulagé. Kyo, assis sur une chaise juste à côté, a les traits tirés. Quant à Kaoru, il est appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.

« À peine quatre heures du matin. Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Crevé, mal partout. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »  
« Tu t'es effondré en plein concert. On a eu super peur ! »  
« Tu es resté inconscient pendant plus de cinq heures… »  
« Les médecins n'ont pourtant rien décelé d'anormal. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu… »

Err… Si je leur racontais mon rêve, ils me regarderaient sans doute bizarrement.

« Kyo, tais-toi ! » Le coupe sèchement Shinya.  
« Calmez-vous, j'ai juste failli crever, c'est tout. »  
« Daisuke ! » S'énerve Kaoru qui jusque là était très silencieux. « On a cru que ton cœur avait lâché, merde ! »

Je m'apprête à répliquer que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais Toshiya me retient d'une simple pression du bras. Il me rassure d'un sourire bienveillant puis se lève.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à fatiguer. Kyo, Shinya, vous venez ? Je vous ramène. »  
« Et Kaoru… »  
« Je ne vais pas tarder, j'ai ma voiture. »  
« Nous nous reverrons une autre fois, Die. Et j't'appelle demain. » Me glisse Toshiya en poussant les deux autres dehors.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de répéter que, déjà, la porte se referme.

« Merde… »

Je frissonne. Il m'a lâché exactement la même phrase que cette foutue faucheuse. Ce con ! C'est perturbant les rêves. Même si ce sont des conneries.  
Saloperie de subconscient, va.  
Kaoru me rappelle sa présence en s'excusant. Il est désolé de m'avoir parlé brusquement mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Trop aimable.  
Je chipote nerveusement, tord un bout de ma couverture, me cache sous elle.

« Comment tu te sens… ? »  
« Frais comme une fleur. Juste un peu froid, peut-être ? »

Les lèvres de la mort étaient glacées…

« Die, tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir ? »  
« Non. De toute manière, je suis vivant, là. C'est le plus important, tu penses pas ? »  
« Toi et Toshiya, vous êtes de vrais gosses… Toujours à vous réjouir aussi facilement… Vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire et vous comprenez à demi-mots. »  
« Jaloux ? »

Je me demande comment il le prendrait s'il voyait ma tête ; je souris comme un malade. Il croirait sans doute que je me fous de sa gueule. Comme si c'était mon genre…

« À un point que tu n'imagines pas. »

Leader – Un.  
Die – Zéro.

« Hé oui, notre tendance au positivisme est enviable… »

Je toussote.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend rien. C'est surtout votre relation, que j'envie. »  
« Ah. »

Ohhh…  
En fait, je dois pas être réveillé. Ou alors très mal et j'imagines plein de trucs alors qu'il se passe rien. Ouais… Ouais c'est forcément ça. Kaoru ne peut décemment pas me tenir de tels propos, à moins d'être bourré, drogué, et enchaîné au pied d'un lit.  
Bref je n'ai rien à perdre. Donc je me lance.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu envies notre relation ? »  
« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

Il me demande ça d'un air ennuyé. Je me sens soudainement très con et baisse les yeux.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée… »

Il hoche la tête et me sourit d'un air entendu.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »  
« Ouais, viens-là. » Lui-dis-je en faisant un peu de place sur le lit. « Mais tu sais, tu te fais des idées. Toshiya, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait et je peux te dire qu'il pense exactement comme moi. »

Kaoru rit et hausse les épaules.  
Un instant, je me demande si j'ai pas mal interprété. Si c'est pas notre amitié, qu'il jalouse, justement. Si c'est le cas, je dois vraiment passer pour le dernier des crétins.

« Ne te méprends pas. Mais tu me rassures. »

Je me retiens de justesse de marmonner un « Moi pas… » et prend un air renfrogné.

« Très heureux… »  
« Bah ! Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais te laisser. Pas de bêtises, hein ? »  
« Du genre ? »  
« Je sais pas, moi… Sauter sur l'infirmière que je vais aller te chercher juste avant de partir ? »

Intéressé, je relève la tête.

« Elle est comment ? »  
« Une femme mûre, de grande expérience, dans la fleur de l'âge. Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis certain ! » Rigole-t-il.

_oOoOo_

_Épilogue :_

« ET MERDE ! »

Le juge sursauta, troublé par le bruit inattendu. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, poussant sur l'interrupteur de l'autre. La lumière se fit dans la pièce, révélant une faucheuse au sol, en train de débiter tout un chapelet de jurons plus divers et variés les uns que les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… ? »  
« Il se passe que je me suis encore pris les pieds dans ma veste ! » Éructa la mort. « J'en ai marre ! »

Kaoru se retint d'ajouter que lui aussi. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait passer sa journée à farnienter.

** Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Notes : Ma première – vraie – fic Dir en grey… /larmichette/  
Et j'ai même pas honte ! Faucheuse en force ! XD_

_(septembre – octobre 2005)_


End file.
